Love Will Always Find A Way
by R0cknR0ll
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid find love hard. Is it the end? Rating ay change between K and T.
1. Break Up

_**Since my previous one shot didn't turn out successful, I will make another story. Hope you enjoy.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk and How to Train your Dragon or any of its characters._

Hiccup sighed as he watched the boats unload the catch for the day. Hiccup wasn't in a good mood. You see he recently broke up with Astrid and is having a hard time thinking straight. He can't even fly Toothless like he used to. He wished he could have taken back what he did. It all went just like this…

**Earlier that Day**

Astrid stormed here way into Hiccup's house then to his room. "Oh hey Astrid." Hiccup greeted. Astrid pulled his shirt. "Listen, I'm not a person who just waits for her boyfriend after he became late for his date!" Astrid shouted furiously at his face. This alarmed Toothless and he pounced on Astrid. "Hey, hey, hey easy bud, easy." Hiccup calmed him down. "Sorry Astrid, I just have so many works to do. Like feeding Toothless, planning for the Dragon Academy and etc." He reasoned. But Astrid didn't look contented. "That's it? Okay then….. WERE THROUGH!" She suddenly said. Hiccup was shocked and confused at the moment. Astrid left Hiccup's house and went to the woods.

**Back at the Present**

Hiccup turned around to see Ruffnut. He got shocked but easily recovered. "Hey Ruff." Ruffnut something is wrong. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked. "Wha-what n-no noth-thing is wrong." He stammered. "You broke up with Astrid didn't you?" Ruffnut finally solved out. "Yeah." Hiccup mumbled while scratching his head. "Come on, I'll know what to do." Ruffnut suggested. They went to the woods to draw. Ruffnut loves Hiccup's drawings.

Meanwhile, Astrid was in one of her so-called 'Axe Throwing' session. She figured out that it was the easiest ways to let out here frustration. Eventually, she got exhausted and sat down near a tree. She saw Snotlout coming and sat beside her. "Hey, I figured out Hiccup will be here with you especially that he is your boyfriend and such." Snotlout said little bit disappointing Astrid. "Not anymore." Astrid mumbled. "Hey let's take a ride with our dragons that will keep your mind off of it. "Thanks Snotlout." Astrid said happily. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**The Next Day**

The gang is in the Mead Hall eating their lunch while having a conversation. The twins were having a usual fight with each other. Fishlegs and Hiccup were talking about recent happenings. Snotlout and Astrid were talking about having a date. Hiccup looked at Astrid. Astrid didn't notice Hiccup. Then, Hiccup returned to Fishlegs with a deep sigh. "Is everything okay?" Fishlegs asked. "As you notice, Astrid and I broke up recently." Hiccup answered. Fishlegs felt awful. But both of them returned to talking.


	2. Unpredictable Feelings

_**This chapter was hard to finalize. The ideas were in my head for like a week. Anyway hope you enjoy.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own DreamWorks Dragon: Riders of Berk and How to Train You Dragon or any of its characters._

Hiccup looked at the people he passed until he saw Fishlegs. "Hey Hiccup. Where are you going?" Fishlegs said. "I don't know. I can't get Astrid out of my head." Hiccup said in deep sigh. "Well surely you and Ruffnut are dating?" Fishlegs complemented. "No!... I mean no." Hiccup shouted. Fishlegs sighed and left.

'Huh, shouting at my bestfriend, then at Astrid, Huh.' Hiccup thought to himself. At this point of walking he is now at the woods, lost in thought. After a few minutes of walking and thinking he finally left. Where on Berk is he going?

Meanwhile, Astrid and Snotlout were in the docks, holding hands together and looking in the vast ocean around Berk. Nobody knows what they are going to do next. Suddenly, Hiccup showed up. "Hey she doesn't like you anymore." Snotlout said arrogantly approving Astrid is his. "No, I just came here to talk to Astrid." Hiccup calmly assured him. Astrid calmed Snotlout. She turned to start the conversation. Then, Snotlout returned to sit in the docks. Unexpectedly, Hiccup knelt down "Astrid please forgive me. I'm very sorry." Hiccup begged. Astrid just shook her head and left with Snotlout.

Hiccup ran to the place he trained Toothless, the cove. Then, he fell to the ground, hard. He started sobbing and sobbing until no tears came out. He didn't know what to do, well without Astrid of course. He was jealous. He was not (never) strong to fight his emotions. He was not on track. He called Toothless. He managed to fly and control him until he reached HOME. Then he fell to his bed and fell right asleep.

_**This was a boring and short chapter, I know. I promise it will be better if I had more ideas. Review please.**_


End file.
